Techniques for providing automatic channel selection transmit power control (“TPC”) and load balancing in a WLAN environment are known. Each of these techniques enhances WLAN performance. Adjusting TPC, for example, mitigates interference caused by access points (“APs”) operating on the same channel. In particular, either or both APs operating on a given channel reduce their transmission power to reduce overlap to a desired level. However, TPC can compromise voice quality in some instances where mobile voice clients utilize APs for access.